


Watching Over Them

by k3nj1ph1



Category: Leverage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3nj1ph1/pseuds/k3nj1ph1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the Leverageland challenge prompt of  "What happens to the clients in the future after the Leverage team helps them?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's been years since his last job, though in reality he supposes he never stopped doing what he does so well. The original team may all be retired, enjoying their golden years safe and sound, away from the long arm of the law, soaking up sunshine, but he's occupied his down time with keeping tabs on those they've helped. 

Through the years he's kept articles on their past clients. Marriage announcements, birth announcements, and sadly some obituaries. The latter being in a separate album, one that doesn't see much daylight out of the safe. 

His hands traced lovingly over the pale blue album in his lap. The article he just added being a marriage announcement for the grandchild of the second client they helped. He was thrilled to see the family doing so well. He flipped to the front of the album and started to quietly reminisce over their clients and the lives they helped make better. 

There was the time they helped a client get their restaurant back, which now is a booming business that the children and grand children are running, the client is now gone, but he will never forget how they touched her life and the many meals they all had together at the corner table in the very back of the little family restaurant. 

Another client touched their lives when they told the team about the child they were trying to adopt. That boy is now married and he and his husband are part of the second generation of Leverage. The boy's family is happy to see him successful and married and helping others. They get to have dinner with the entire family about once a week, depending on how Leverage II is doing and what's going on that week. 

One of his favorite is a client that was a mark in the beginning. The team sent him on his way a changed man, and then a few years later he came back and ended up being a client. He never thought this person would make a change, but he did, and he ended up becoming a friend of the teams and now that the team was retired, they had more time to see this client. Said client was helping children, doing an after school tutoring program as well as transporting them to school and after school activities. To see him now married and doing such good things with his life, that's why the team did everything that they did, because they could help and change people for the good. 

 

With a smile and a small chuckle, he closed the album that held all the most recent updates on their clients. With a glance at the clock, Hardison realized he was going to be late if he didn't get up and on his way. He had an old client to go meet with his wife Alice, even though their old friend knew that Alice White isn't real, she has a hard time calling Parker by her given name. 

The old Hacker was still spry in his step as he got up and put the album away in it's secure and safe spot, before turning away from the Parker 3.5 wall safe and going to find his wife of 20 years. The old team keeps saying that he was the sentimental softie, the one that always kept in touch with the clients. He's also the one that the old teammates call to find out what their old clients are up to these days, and Hardison is the one that always calls the others to attend funerals, send arrival or wedding gifts and in general updates his family with the news of their old lives.


	2. Cover Art Work for Watching Over Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telaryn made a cover for my story! I'm totally blown away by her artwork and it's absolutely perfect! 
> 
> Not only is she a fantastic artist, but she's an even better author. She will blow your mind with her stories! 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
> 
> Her 'The Hero and The Bad Boy' series is my most favorite to date!

[](http://imgur.com/LBNSjkN)


End file.
